danny phantom is my pen pal
by Phantom Cat Waffle
Summary: A story I wrote about me being danny's pen pal!My first fic ever!


This is my very first fic ever! I hope you enjoy it, but if you don't, do not blame me. I am only 12. O yea, did I mention that I have an A.D.D problem? Oh look a bunny!!! Come here bunny I have candy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does.

Say no to animal cruelty!

Say yes to coke!

Danny phantom is my pen pal!

**Chapter 1: The intro!**

One sunny day in Amity Park, three friends were fooling around in the class room. The one is called Tucker Foley. He's a techno geek with a red beret and glasses. The other is called Sam Manson. She is a Goth and the only girl between the 2. And finally, the last one is called Danny Fenton. Now Danny is very special (No he's not disabled you idiot!). He has ghost powers. "Now class before we carry on with the lecture, I just want you all to know, or the ones that are interested, that you can sign up for a pen pal", Mr. Lancer said. "The signup list is outside the class room. Your pen pal will unfortunately be younger than you and comes from another land." He carried on but was interrupted by Dash when he asked "Um…Mr. Lancer, how young is we talking about here?"

"Well about 11 or 12 years" Lancer replied nervously. "And what land do they come from?" Sam butted in,"South-Africa ". Then suddenly the bell rang which meant school is over.

As the three friends walk out of the class room Danny asked: "Are you guys going to sign up for the pen pal thing?" "Nah", Tucker replied,"Too much work, besides I've got better things to do."

"Well I'm going to" Sam said while writing her name on the sign up list. "How about you, Danny?" she asked, while turning around. "No way! There is no chance I'm going to have some stupid 12 year old tourist as my pen pal!" Danny said with an angry look on his face. "I hear that!" Tucker shouted while giving his friend a high five.

As the two walked down the hall laughing, Sam signed their names on the sign up list. "We'll just see how much you'll like your pen pals" she said laughing.

_The next day!_

"Okay class I am ready to hand out your pen pals' email addresses" Mr. Lancer announced. "Will the fowling people come and fetch a paper from me. Dash, Kwan, Paulina, Star, Valerie, Sam, Danny and Tucker."

"What?", both Danny and Tucker yelled at the same time. "This…this isn't possible! We didn't sign up for this!" Tucker said with shock. "Unless", Danny started "Sam!" Danny said while giving a death glair at Sam. "Hey to that 12 year old you're also just a stupid 14 year old tourist. A stupid clueless 14 year old tourist." Sam said with a smirk. "Why am I so damn clueless?"

"If only he knew" Tucker said while looking at Sam.

"Oh come on guys!" Sam started, "It'll be good for you."

"Under what condition?" Tucker asked while crossing his arms.

"Come on! You're being just as stubborn as Danny! Besides, did you hear what Dash's pen pal is called?" Sam asked while laughing. "It's `$BRAINLESSmoran$!" (Ha Ha, I know, mean joke but will explain later.) Sam said while laughing.

"Well I guess we could give it a shot" Danny said while looking at Sam.

"I knew you will see it my way" Sam said, but was interrupted by the bell. "Got to go. I've got a different class than you. See you at lunch?" she asked looking at the two.

"Yhea see you at lunch" Danny said while waiving at her as she walked down the hall.

_Lunch time!_

"I can't believe you!" Tucker shouted angrily at Danny. "Why do you do it? How can you give up into peer pressure so easily? I mean you fight ghosts for crying out loud!"

"I don't know. I guess when it comes to girls, I'm really gullible" Danny said while lifting his shoulders. "Face it dude, you have a crush on your best friend and you don't want to admit it" Tucker said with sly look on his face. "What? Me? Have a crush on Sam? Never! I …" Danny started, but was stopped by the look on Tucker's face. "Gosh! You are right. I do give up on peer pressure easily" Danny said finally, giving up. "Dude, you have to tell her how you…, o hello Sam" Tucker started, but immediately stopped as soon as he saw Sam.

"Hey guys whatcha talking about?" Sam asked as she took a seat next to Danny."Oh guy stuff. Nothing you'd be interested in" Tucker said hoping she'd fall for it. "Okay, so what's your pen pal's name? Mine is `%lets^get^HYPER%`" Sam asked while opening her lunch bag. "Mine is `*OMGCheese!*`" Tucker read from the shriveled up piece of paper in his hands. "Well mine's `Phantomcat-WaFfLe`" Danny said.

"Do you think the kid's a fan?" Tucker asked while taking a bite out of his beef burger (Poor cow! :'( ) "What makes you think that? Danny asked. "Wow, you are clueless" Tucker said with a lot of food in his mouth.

"Ah Tuck? Could you please not talk with your mouth full? It's kinda gross" Sam said while trying to cover her salad from all the bits and pieces of meat flying out of his mouth. He then took a look at Danny who was nodding and giving him a grossed out look.

_So the rest of the day went on and on and on and on…_

So how was the story? I know it's not funny BUT the next chapter will be. O YEA about the brainless moran joke there is a kid called William Simpson who **SAT** (YAY!) next to me in class and he is beyond stupid .I mean he gets 9% on his test! Now I thought it'll be funny to give him that nickname! And now his Dash's pen pal! :D:D:D:D:D:D

And yes, I know, short chapter but give me a break! I mean I'm like 12 and this is my first fic ever! So please no flames. Thank U!

_**P.S. Can someone give me candy please? The bunny ate mine. **__****___


End file.
